


The Cost

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

In the darkened corner, dimly illuminated with red lights, the blonde and ginger crouched, shaking hands locked around their weapons as they listened to the conversations between everyone else stuck in this hellish map. The quiet mutterings were cut short by sudden screams.

“Traitor! Eat shit, si-“

Lomadia turned to Smith, whispering in his ear and praying the communicator wouldn’t pick her up. “Sips? Did he say Sips?”

The auburn haired man nodded, tucking himself further behind the metal plate they were crouched behind, fluidly switching weapons to a pistol, despite his trembling hands. “I think so, but what about Simon? Could that be Simon?” Smith checked his ammo, placing a second magazine on the ground just in case. “We shoot either on sight, alright?”

“Agreed.”

Lom pulled up the HUD display, showing who’d been identified so far. “Neither of them have been identified as dead, but they’re MIA.”

“Who’s left?”

She scanned the list quickly, noting how many confirmed dead there were. “Nano’s the last person definitely alive…”

Smith nodded, mouth setting determinedly. “We shoot to kill.”

As if on cue, the tiny woman dropped into their field of view.

Closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have the image of shooting her old ally etched into her mind, Lom fired, hearing the shots land despite not seeing them.

When Smith moved from next to her to check the body she looked up, glad that the darkness made it appear the other woman was only sleeping. As Smith checked the body Lom’s wrist buzzed, confirming Nano as innocent.

Fuck. But it was fine. No doubt next round she’d even it out.

Smith straightened, shaking his head sorrowfully just before it exploded, splattering the both the inside of the shipping container and Lom herself.

She pulled a mini gun from her pack, instantly unloading rounds as two large, imposing figures approached. The dull thuds as they took sudden, unexpected damage made them double over.

Walking to them once they’d collapsed from the injuries and putting a neat bullet hole through each of their heads, Lom sighed in despair, looking at the bloodbath she’d escaped.

Yes, she’d survived, but at what cost?


End file.
